


Crashing into Love

by FrozenPanther



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canadian Shack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenPanther/pseuds/FrozenPanther
Summary: Injured and alone, Ray doesn't know what he's going to do. Luckily Leo soon finds him. As they hide out in a secluded cabin while Ray recovers, they come to the realization they were both hiding their true feelings from each other.





	Crashing into Love

Ray was losing altitude, dipping in the sky as he struggled to stay in the air. A fog clouded his vision, causing him to clench his eyes shut for a brief moment before opening them again which allowed the fog to momentary clear before it was back. It was a reminder that the arrow sticking out of his leg was no ordinary arrow and he needed to get to safety before whatever toxins running through him completely took effect. 

A burst of speed left Ray as he pressed forward, he needed to get away as far as possible from the Nazi compound. He couldn't risk that someone was following the rays of light that lit up the night sky as he flew. The only good part was he was out in the middle of nowhere so it was unlikely there was anyone below him seeing a strange flying object in the sky. Over a more populated area Ray was likely to be reported by someone, there were always people hoping to gain some favours with the Reich and turning in resistance fighters was the best way.

He was also fortunate that Overgirl wasn't around. Hopefully things stayed that way since she could quickly get from one location to another, but he couldn't think about things like that at the moment. He had to concentrate on getting away before worrying about what happened next. And he really wasn't sure what would happen next.

Ray dipped again, moving closer to the treeline. It was getting harder to focus, harder to stay alert. A dirt road was below him, he knew that much, even with his blurry vision. A road was bad though, anyone could come along and find him. But it wasn't like he had much choice as he dipped again. He was going down whether he wanted too or not.

He hit the dirt with a heavy thud, rolling several times, dirt and dust flying up around him. He could feel as cuts and scrapes formed on his forearms and jaw, the only parts of his body that were not protected by his costume. Eventually came to a stop on his stomach and while he could feel bruises beginning to form on his body, nothing was broken. 

It would have been so easy to lay there. His body felt like jello, loose, not wanting to obey his commands, and the pain from where the arrow was sticking through his thigh was intensifying. Still though he managed to push himself up onto his forearms and began an agonizing crawl to the side of the road towards the nearby trees where he could hide, wait it out. He wasn't going to die, wouldn't allow it, assuming of course that the poison coursing through his body wasn't deadly. 

His vision further diminished as he crawled, his wounded leg trailing behind him, his arms growing weaker by the second. It wasn't long before his arms gave out and he collapsed once more to his chest. He needed to keep moving though, needed to keep moving even though he was physically unable too.

Vaguely in the distance he could hear the sound of a vehicle and in the darkness headlights could be seen. Gradually the noise and lights grew closer and closer, Ray being able to do nothing except lay there as the vehicle came to a stop near him followed by the sound of a door being slammed.

Ray groaned as he tried summoning enough light powers to defend himself but all he succeeded in doing was creating a small glow, not nearly strong enough to do any sort of damage. All he could do was hope the person was friendly.

"Ray!"

Leo?

Ray tried calling his name, but he found himself unable to speak. He knew it was Leo though, even in his deleterious state he would recognize that voice anyway. The voice of the man he secretly longed for but never knew how to make a move on him. 

Sure enough he could feel Leo's presence as the man crouched down next to him. "Hang in there buddy." 

"Leo…" he finally managed to moan, unsure if it was really Leo or if he was beginning to hallucinate. His mouth was dry, it hurt to speak, and as his eyes fell closed, Ray's entire world went dark.

* * *

Ray wasn't sure how long he was out of it. When he finally woke he found his body felt tired and sore but his head was clear. Whatever the arrow was coated with had fortunately not killed him. 

He groaned as he shifted his limbs, stretching them, seeing what was all in working order, before taking in his surroundings, realizing he was stretched out on a couch with a blanket thrown over him. Tossing off the blanket, he sat up and he found he had been stripped down to his boxer briefs and a black t-shirt, and while looking around he spotted his costume in a nearby chair. A bandage was wrapped around his thigh covering his wound and gingerly he reached out to touch it. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Jerking his hand away from his leg, Ray looked around until he saw the nearby adjoining small kitchen and Leo who was leaning across the island, a smirk on his face. Gone were his parka and goggle but after a quick glance around Ray found them and Leo's Cold Gun on the kitchen table. It was then that he turned his attention back to Leo, realizing he was being stared at intently, a warmth going through him, but he also became very aware that he was still sitting there half-naked, and pulled the blanket back over him. 

"Leo?" So that hadn't been a dream, he really had heard Leo's voice before he passed out. "What are you doing here?"

"No 'thank you'?" he asked, but there was a playful tone to his voice. He was teasing Ray, which actually made him happy sending a good feeling throughout his body. "Where are your manners?"

"Thank you," Ray automatically replied, his mind still trying to figure out what was going on. Leo was supposed to be on his own mission, not that Ray kept track of that kind of thing, he just had a habit of quietly asking where Leo was and would receive a honest answer from whoever he asked. "So are you going to tell me where we are?"

"Cabin; not too far from where I found you." Reaching for a can, Leo held it up for Ray to see. "Unfortunately all our food choices come from a can. Beef stew. Yum."

He was teasing again, which made Ray smile. "Don't act like it's worse than the stuff we eat every day."

Leo sighed, rather dramatically. "I'm just disappointed I don't get the chance to wine and dine you." More teasing, but unlike the others, it stung Ray, namely because he wouldn't mind being wined and dined by Leo. Somewhere fancy, like where couples went back on his own earth where they didn't have to worry about Nazis trying to take away everyone's freedom.

"Don't say things like that." Other teasing he could do with, but not that.

"I'm sorry." And it sounded like he honestly meant it. 

Ray turned away, settling back down on the couch. Leo likely did mean the apology, the man liked to tease, but he wasn't a jerk about it, far from it. He had to remember though that Leo was like that with everyone. The 'wine and dine' comment was just a joke, nothing more. He shouldn't let it get to him, but it did. Because he liked Leo.

He couldn't deny an attraction to Leo, it was there from the moment they met, and for a brief moment Ray had thought Leo felt the same, but then he realized it was just Leo being Leo, a natural flirt, and Ray had come to the realization that he was nothing special to the other man. 

And yet Ray still couldn't get over his feelings for Leo. Every smile, every playful tease, every look in his direction, it all caused Ray to fall further in love. And yes it was love, an unwanted love that burned inside him and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get over it. No one else interested him the way Leo did. 

But while Leo was a flirt, there was no one was close to him. After quietly observing or a while Ray realized that Leo purposely kept people at arms length and he soon heard the reason why. Not from Leo of course, but rather gossip from others, before Ray arrived Leo had a best friend, Mickey, who he was inseparable from, leaving Ray to wonder if they had been more than friends, but Mickey had died and Leo hadn't grown close to anyone since then.

"Comfy?"

Glancing back at the kitchen, Ray saw that Leo had dumped the contents of the can into a pot and had begun heating the stew up. "Should we really be relaxing here? The owners could return at any moment."

"Relax. This is one of those weekend getaway places that those favourable to the Reich are allowed to have. We'll be long gone before anyone returns."

It made sense. All Ray could remember from earlier was a lot of trees. "But why are we here? Shouldn't we be on our way back to the base?" He didn't particularly like the idea of spending time alone with Leo. It was just a matter of time before he said or did something stupid in front of him. Although he supposed he could blame it on the fact he got shot by a poisoned arrow, which also wasn't the smartest thing he could have allowed to happen.

"One," Leo held up a finger, not bothering to look up from his task at hand which was stirring the pot of stew, "with that leg I wanted to get you somewhere fast. And two," he held up a second finger, "there are roadblocks up looking for you so we might as well settle in for the time being."

Great; that meant they were stuck together for the time being. It would be a nice dream if it wasn't reality. Actually Ray was pretty sure he had a similar dream once before, except it ended with kisses and both of them getting naked, not him laid up on a couch with a bad leg while Leo heated up some canned stew.

The smell of the stew soon reached Ray causing his stomach to rumble. He tried blocking it out, closing his eyes. He already felt a bit pathetic for needing taking care of. It was no wonder he never managed to make a good impression on Leo, he couldn't be cool when he couldn't even handle one arrow. The resistance was Leo's entire life and he probably looked at him as nothing more than an inexperienced man from another earth who lucked into powers.

"Here." Opening his eyes, Ray found Leo holding a bowl of stew out to him. Gingerly he sat up, using the pillow to prop up his back before making a move to accept the bowl, only for Leo to move it away. "What do we say?"

"Leo..."

"It's always nice hearing you said my name but that's not what I was thinking of."

Ray rolled his eyes. "Thank you."

"Much better." A smile lit up Leo's face as he handed over the bowl before settling down in a nearby armchair with his own bowl of stew.

It actually didn't taste that bad, Ray had eaten worst things back at their base when rations were low, but his mind couldn't help but wander to what Leo said earlier about wining and dining. It was bad thinking about things like that, things he wanted but couldn't have. Like dates with Leo, and being kissed by him.

Finishing the stew off, he leaned forward to place the bowl on the coffee table that was in front of the couch, a sharp pain going through his leg as he accidently shifted it, his eyes falling close as a grimace crossed his face. The cuts and bruises he got from the hard landing weren't an issue, it was the leg.

"Ray!" He heard Leo call his name and felt as the cushion next to him dipped before feeling Leo's hands upon his shoulders. "Easy. I've got you."

He leaned into the touch, it felt so damn good, and when he opened his eyes, he found Leo's face so close to his own, worry written clear across it. He didn't like that, he didn't want Leo to worry about him. 

"I'm fine," Ray said, forcing a smile. "After all, I have you looking after me."

"Don't joke," Leo replied, his voice going soft, losing it's normal edge, a mixture of sadness and concern in his eyes instead of his normal playfulness. "You scared me when I found you."

"I'm not joking." It was the truth. He hadn't known what would happen when he fell out of the sky but when he had heard Leo's voice he knew that everything was going to be fine. The only uncomfortableness came from the fact he was unwilling and unable to admit his feelings because even though he was confident Leo would gently let him down, he wasn't ready to let that happen. He just wanted to live a little bit longer with his fantasies.

"I know you'll never let anything happen to me," Ray said as he continued speaking. "You're the person I know I can always count on."

Their eyes met, unspoken words being exchanged between them, until Leo slid his hands up to Ray's neck and pulled him forward, not that he had too, Ray moved willingly, their lips touching, lightly at first and then deeper as the kiss intensified, their mouths pressing together. It was sweet and tender, everything Ray thought it would be. His hands went to Leo's chest, grabbing hold of his sweater to pull him closer, pleased when he felt no resistance. 

It was a dream, it had to be. He was still unconscious somewhere, feeling the effects of the poison that was running through his body. But he didn't care. He just wanted more, more kisses, more of Leo simply touching his face. If it was a dream he didn't want to wake up.

But it wasn't a dream.

"You don't know how long l wanted to do that," Leo said as he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Ray's.

Ray couldn't help but grin. "I have a pretty good idea of what it was like."

A smile crossed Leo's face as he pulled Ray in for another kiss. It felt amazing, the way Leo's lips felt against his own, so gentle and soft. Ray's hands released their grip on the black sweater that Leo wore, moving lower to slide up and under it, leaving Ray surprised at how warm he felt. He always thought Leo would be cold, he did always wear a leather parka, but instead it was just the opposite, his skin was cool to the touch.

As the kiss broke, Leo's hands went to Ray's t-shirt, pulling it up over his head leaving his chest bare. "You're beautiful," he said, seemingly unable to help himself as he began touching Ray's abs. Ray certainly didn't mind one bit, even if he did blush slightly at Leo's words. He didn't think of himself as beautiful, especially not said by someone who truly was beautiful the way Leo was, but the way Leo was touching him more than a welcoming distraction. He just wanted Leo to keep touching him as his hands continued to explore his body. 

"Don't stop." The words slipped out of Ray's mouth but he found himself not caring. It was easier not feeling embarrassed now that he knew Leo felt the same way, which was still a little hard to believe, but Ray wasn't going to complain. 

A smile danced at Leo's lips as he shifted, sinking down to the floor on his knees, settling between Ray's legs. Raising up slightly he kissed at Ray's chest, making his way downwards, slowly, taking his time, not wanting to rush things. Ray's eyes fluttered closed, it felt good, better than he ever dreamed about, but at the moment Leo was moving far too slow for his liking. He was being a pain in the ass about it, being a tease, his mouth going no lower than the waistband of the boxer briefs that Ray wore, his tongue at the edge of the material, flickering lightly.

"Leo..." Part of him was desperate to tell Leo to get a move in with it, the other part of him was content to just let Leo do his thing, he really wasn't sure what he wanted more. Fortunately Leo made the decision for him. 

He went lower, his mouth moving over the fabric. Ray gasped, his eyes opening so he could watch. Even with the thin barrier of clothing it felt incredible, Leo's mouth against his cock, which quickly responded to the touch, rapidly growing harder. The only problem was he wanted more, which fortunately Leo was willing to give.

Leo's fingers hooked the waistband of his underwear and pulled it down, being mindful of the wound on Ray's leg, which caused Ray to hiss lightly as he raised himself so that Leo could finishing remove the material, just far enough down his legs so that it would be out of the way. Ray's pain was a sound that did not go unnoticed by Leo. 

"Do you want to stop?" he asked, his eyes meeting Ray's before flickering down to to cock before him and then back up to Ray's face. Concern was written across his face, but at the same time Ray could tell that he wanted it just as much.

And Ray was definitely not going to let the opportunity pass by.

Reaching downward, Ray brushed a thumb against Leo's cheek. "No," he said, his voice soft, gentle, not wanting to cause anymore alarm to Leo. He could handle the pain.

He hissed again as Leo's lips wrapped around the tip of his cock, sucking softly. It was a noise that turned into a moan as Leo's mouth slid slowly down the length. Fuck. His head fell back against the couch, his eyes falling close once again, the only thought going through his head about how good Leo's mouth felt; warm and wet.

A burning desire to touch Leo coursed through Ray. Anything would do. His hands went to Leo's head, moving across the short hair, not wanting to control the action, merely wanting to touch, to feel him.

Ray felt as Leo removed his mouth, a silent protest going through him but one that quieted before he could voice it as Leo's hand took over as Leo's tongue slid lower. A groan escaped him, which only seemed to motivate Leo, the pace on his cock increased, as Leo's tongue slid over his balls.

Shit.

Everything felt so damn good, a desire for his release filled him, he was so close. "Leo…" 

It was hard forming words, the pleasure of Leo's mouth upon him too distracting. But it was a good distraction, he felt amazing, his body buzzed with energy, the pain in his leg a long ago afterthought. He felt light, and he was almost convinced he would start glowing.

Fortunately Leo understood, his tongue sliding back up towards Ray's erection, pressing against the underside at the base of the cock, holding it still for a brief moment before moving it again, letting it slide around the length of it. When he reached the tip, he pressed the flat part of his tongue against it, before sliding his mouth downward swallowing the erection, the warm wetness surrounding Ray.

Dragging open his eyes, Ray looked down at Leo whose eyes were half closed but he opened them fully when he felt Ray's eyes upon him. Their eyes met, he looked so beautiful and Ray felt amazing. He moved his hand, thumb sliding across Leo's cheek, causing him to suck harder on his cock.

That was all it took to send Ray over the edge, his eyes falling closed once again as he came, waves of pleasure surrounding him as he shot his come down Leo's throat who eagerly drunk up everything that Ray had to offer. His body went limp, Ray was only barely aware when Leo tucked him back into his underwear, he felt good, loose, like he wanted to drift away with pure bliss.

Ray heard as Leo shifted down on the floor and felt as the cushion dipped next to him, but he was too tired to think about it. Until a moan caused him to open his eyes to find that next to him Leo had his pants undone, his hands on his own cock, stroking it. "Sorry," he said when he noticed Ray's eyes were upon him and made a move to stop.

"Don't be." Ray didn't mind, it was actually the opposite. Knowing that he turned Leo on in such a way he couldn't help but touch himself was rather sexy. If he hadn't just come he would have pounced upon Leo, but since that wasn't possible, at least not for a few minutes, he did the next best thing. Reaching over, he brushed Leo's hands aside, taking over for himself, his hands moving over Leo's cock, enjoying the feeling of it, but a thought soon went through his head; he wanted more, wanted to taste everything that Leo had to offer. "Lay back."

Shifting, Leo leaned back against the arm of the couch, Ray angling his own body so that he could hold down Leo's hips with his hands. Pain went through Ray's leg which he ignored, it was an afterthought to what he considered to be more important matters; like getting Leo off.

He shoved Leo's leather pants down farther before he began, going slow, ignoring the head and instead moving to the base of the cock where he held his lips still, just taking a moment to let everything sink in. Because while he did want to get Leo off, he also didn't want to rush things, he wanted the moment to last, make Leo feel as good as Leo made him feel a few seconds ago.

With small kisses to the length, Ray made his way to the tip, wrapping his lips around it, sucking softly before replacing it with his tongue, pressing it flat against the tip of Leo's cock, enjoying the taste of the pre-come that had already begun to leak out. Slowly his mouth slid downward, engulfing the entire length, before moving back up, making sure his lips were tightly sealed around the cock, his cheeks hallowed.

Above him he could hear Leo panting heavily, moaning softly every so often, it was a good sound, encouraging, made Ray want to do more to him. A throb in his leg however reminded him that more couldn't be achieved at the moment, no matter how much he wanted it. Another time perhaps, if Leo was willing. And Ray had a feeling that Leo would definitely be willing.

With a kiss to the tip of the cock, Ray removed his mouth allowing his hand to take over over, lazily jerking Leo off, not wanting him to have his release too soon, not when Ray wanted to make sure things lasted as long as possible, because while he wasn't able to do everything he wanted to do to Leo, some things were possible. 

Ray moved his free hand to his mouth, sucking on two fingers, getting them wet, before releasing them and allowing them to travel lower on Leo's body, down pass his balls, until he found his entrance and pushed a finger inside, meeting little resistance, loving the way Leo's body jerked in response. He found an easy rhythm, one that Leo seemed to enjoy, the cock in his other hand growing harder as it pulsed.

His intention was to return his mouth to Leo's cock, suck him off with his fingers inside him, but the sound of Leo panting his name drew his attention. Reluctantly he removed his fingers as he crawled up Leo's body, being mindful of his injured leg. As their eyes made contact, Leo grabbed at his face and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss, their tongues moving together. 

Down below his hand continued to move on Leo's cock. He could tell that Leo was close, a fact that was proven right as Leo shuddered and Ray felt as his hand became covered in come. Not that he cared, he continued to kiss Leo through the process, only pulling up slightly when he finally relaxed, Leo's eyes falling close for a moment before opening them again so he could look up Ray.

"I'll admit I didn't see my day turning out like this," Leo said as he smiled and lazily drew a finger across Ray's neck who settled down upon him, using his shoulder as a pillow.

"Me either." But he was glad that it had. It was a dream had come true.

It would be nice to stay as they were, it was comfortable on top of Leo and Leo himself wasn't offering up any complaints with the extra weight on him, his arms wrapping around Ray to hold him close. Ray's leg however had other plans. Now that his adrenaline had run its course, his leg throbbed harder than ever making it impossible to ignore.

"I need to move but I don't think I can."

Leo smirked. "If that knocks you out, just wait until next time."

Despite himself, Ray chuckled. "That part was good too, but I meant my leg is killing me."

"Right." Guilt washed over Leo's face which Ray quickly kissed away, their lips touching once again. He didn't regret any of it and didn't want Leo regretting it either. And he definitely didn't mind the joke, he was already looking forward to next time when he didn't have to worry about an injured leg. 

Moving carefully, Leo slipped out from under Ray who rolled to his back as he flopped back down on the couch. After fixing his clothing, Leo headed back into the kitchen where he found a tea towel and tossed it to Ray, who sat up as he caught it, so he could clean his hand.

"The way I see it, you now have two choices," Leo said as walked back over and sat down on the coffee table that was in front of the couch so he could be at eye level with Ray. "You can either spend the night here or I can help you into one of the bedrooms." Leo paused for a moment as he grinned. "I should warn you though, I'm pretty sure there's only one bedroom that is usable and I have no desire on sleeping on the couch if you choose the bed."

It was an easy choice to make. "Help me up," Ray said as he smiled.

"Good choice." 

Ray thought so too as Leo helped him stand, his arm going around Leo's neck as they made their way step by step to the closest bedroom. It was slow going but Ray wasn't going to complain. He liked Leo being so close, the only thing better if Leo would swept him up into his arms and carrying him. 

That actually didn't sound like a bad idea.

"I don't think I can go any further," Ray said as they approached the bedroom door. A pathetic trick but he was injured and tired and just wanted to crawl into bed with Leo and fall asleep.

A concern look went across Leo's face until Ray winked at him which clued him in to what he really was after and Leo smiled. "Just ask next time."

"I'd rather carry you next time." That definitely sounded like a good idea. He wondered how long it would take for his leg to heal.

"Deal." With a quick but tender kiss to Ray's lips, Leo scooped him up and carried him the rest of the way, which wasn't far, and dropped him on the bed with a dramatic huff. "You're heavy."

"It's the muscles." It really was muscles, he was in good shape, always had been, even before he got his powers. Going to the gym meant he could oogle guys who didn't have a lot of clothes on. It wasn't his proudest period, those days long behind him, but the exercise part he had kept up.

"And I appreciate it." Reaching out, Leo ran a hand across Ray's chest, feeling the firmness. "Really appreciate it."

If Leo wanted to have his way with him right there Ray was willing to allow it, bad leg and all.

Instead Leo ended up pulling away, much to Ray's disappointment, but one that didn't last as Leo walked around to the other side of the bed and began undressing until only his underwear remained. He was lean and tall, and in Ray's mind oh so perfect. Part of him wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. But if it was a dream, he didn't want to wake from it.

"I'll be right back," he said as he disappeared from the room, returning a moment later with his Cold Gun and placing it on the bedside table where it would be within easy reach if anything happened while they were asleep. "Just in case."

As Leo got into the bed, Ray reached over and pulled him towards him, not satisfied until Leo was using his shoulder as a pillow with his arm stretched across Ray's chest that he had been admiring so much only a moment earlier. Ray was warm and happy and if he closed his eyes he could almost be able to pretend that he was back on his own earth with Leo by his side with no war to worry about. Just two people crazy in love with no other responsibilities. 

It was a nice dream for one day. 

"We have a long day tomorrow," Leo reminded him, his voice, filled with regret, cutting through the darkness of the room, bringing Ray back to reality. 

It was true. They couldn't stay where they were. While they were currently well hidden, there could be patrols out there somewhere, which would make the place not safe for very long. Plus there was no telling how long it would be until the owner returned. And more importantly the resistance needed them. The smartest thing to do was leave as soon as possible, try to make their way through whatever patrols and roadblocks that were out there and get back to one of the safe zones.

"Let's just worry about tomorrow tomorrow," Ray said. They were safe for now and he had Leo in his arms, that's all that mattered for the time being.

It seemed that Leo felt the same way. "Okay."

Silence fell in the room and as Ray's eyes adjusted to the darkness he glanced at Leo and found the other man already asleep. It was a fact that didn't particularly surprise Ray. While he had been passed out earlier from his injuries, Leo had been the one who had found the cabin for them to hide in and had taken care of Ray until he woke. There was also the fact he was returning from his own mission, so there was no telling how long he had been awake before coming across Ray on that long vacant road. It was no wonder that he had fallen asleep so fast, the poor man was likely exhausted. 

But it was okay. Even with one leg, Ray would protect them both if it came to that. He still had his powers and with the poison gone from his body he would be able to fight even with only one leg. He was already feeling better than ever, which hopefully meant his leg was on the road to recovery.

It was amazing what love could do.

At least that's what Ray liked to think was the cause.

Eventually Ray fell asleep himself, unsure of how long he spent watching Leo sleep before nodding off.

* * *

It was birds chirping that eventually woke Ray. Or more accurately the screeching cry of two noisy blue jays talking to each other. Noisy little bastards.

The sleep itself was probably the best he had ever had. There was something simply nice about having another man in his arms as he slept. It was comforting, relaxing. Ray hoped it wasn't long until they did it again. 

As sleepiness faded from his mind, Ray realized that Leo was still in his arms, although their positions had changed at one point in their sleep. Leo was facing away from him, Ray spooning him from behind, an arm protectively wrapped around his body. Unable to help himself he kissed at Leo's neck, stopping only when he felt movement from the man next to him.

"I didn't say stop."

Ray chuckled as he pulled back, giving room for Leo to roll over so they could face each other. He was still as beautiful as he was the night before and Ray couldn't help but reach out and touch his cheek, his fingers resting lightly on Leo's face who leaned into the touch. 

"You were also the one who said we had a long day today," Ray reminded him.

Leo pouted. "You picked the wrong time to be responsible." 

"If you keep looking at me like that you'll find how irresponsible I can be." It was true. It made Ray's heart race having Leo looking at him like he was moments away from pouncing upon him. It was an action that Ray also thought about doing, it would be so easy to roll Leo to his back, cover his body with his own, their cocks moving against each other...

But there was no time for that.

Instead Ray settled for a kiss. Just a quick one, since anything more would become too heated and they really needed to get a move on. As they pulled apart Leo rolled out of the bed and began to dress, allowing Ray to watch as he pulled his leather pants up his long legs before pulling on his sweater. It was a disappointment really, since Ray had been enjoying the view and as Leo returned to sit on the bed carrying his boots to put on, Ray sat up and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close, placing a kiss to his neck, his lips lingering against the skin. 

"Later," Leo promised as he pulled away, giving Ray a smile while brushing his thumb along his jaw.

Right. Which meant he also had to get ready, but his clothes were still in the other room along with Leo's parka.

"Are you going to get my clothes for me or is the plan on keeping me in my underwear for as long as possible?" Ray teased as he sat up and draped his legs over the side of the bed, grimacing as his injured leg protested the move. Concerned, Leo hurried over to inspect the wound but Ray waved him away. "I'm fine. It's just stiff and sore."

"You don't have to pretend around me."

"I'm not." It was the truth. After everything that happened between them the night before he didn't want any secrets between them. With Leo he could just be himself, and he hoped that Leo felt the same way. Leaning towards the other man, Ray placed a quick, tender kiss to his lips. "And you didn't answer my question."

Leo smiled. "As much as the second option sounds appealing, I think it would be better if you did wear some clothes." Standing, he grabbed his Cold Gun before moving over to the doorway. "Don't want to crash the truck later because I'm too distracted."

With that he disappeared from Ray's sight, but that didn't mean he was out of earshot. "I'm sure I can distract you with clothes on," he called after him.

"Good point," Leo replied from the other room and a moment later he reappeared carrying Ray's clothes, leaning against the door frame, not making a move to go further into the room. "In that case I'm not sure I want to give this to you."

"We'll have to have the heat on at full blast, otherwise I'll get cold." He knew that would be a deal breaker for Leo who preferred the cold. Driving who knew how far in a hot car while wearing a parka definitely didn't sound appealing.

But Leo ended up surprising him. "I can live with that."

Time to try a new tactic, even though Ray knew there really was no threat of Leo not giving him his clothes back. It was another form of his teasing, plus he probably liked Ray being in his underwear as long as possible. A rush of heat went through Ray at that thought, he liked the idea that he was sexy to Leo. "You won't get to have the fun of helping me dress."

"That is a good reason," Leo replied, but he stayed where he was, "But I'm not entirely convinced."

"There's also the fun of undressing me later." And there definitely was going to be a later.

"And now I'm convinced." He crossed the room quickly with his long stride, sitting down on the bed next to Ray once again, the clothes momentary forgotten as he pulled Ray in for a quick kiss, his hands lingering on Ray's neck for a moment, their foreheads resting together, before sliding his hands down Ray's chest, across his stomach. "We might have to forget about the clothes after all."

"Maybe we should." The sense of duty was still in forefront of his mind but there was also a desire to be touched by Leo, it burned inside him. He yearned for it, wanted nothing more. But they couldn't. Not yet. "Leo..."

Thankfully his silent words were understood. "Yeah."

"We need to go." Ray needed to say the words out loud, not just for Leo's sake, but for his own.

"I know." Leo pulled away and immediately Ray missed his presence, his closeness. "Get dressed while I get things ready."

"No more desire to dress me yourself?" While his voice was teasing, Ray couldn't help but be disappointed as well. He had been looking forward to it.

"Oh, that will happen later," Leo replied as he turned back to face Ray, "after I get to undress you again."

Ray smiled, he liked that answer. "I'm looking forward to it."

As Leo left the room once again, Ray went about getting dressed back into this costume. His leg ached as he pulled up his pants but didn't seem as bad as it had the night before. Part of him was tempted to unravel the bandage so he could take a look at the wound but he decided that could wait until later. Besides he didn't want Leo angry with him for messing with it.

When he was ready to go he limped towards the doorway, getting halfway there before he remembered an easier solution; flying. He hovered a few inches off the ground, the pain in his leg nowhere near as bad without pressure on it, and began floating to the other room where he met Leo who had finally put his parka back on.

"You could have done that last night on our way to bed," Leo said when he saw him.

Ray shrugged his shoulders. "It was more fun having you carry me." The truth was he didn't even think about it. If he had though, he definitely still would have gone with the carrying method.

"I can't deny that." That was good to know. "But I do plan on getting carried by you once your leg is healed."

"You call that a threat?" Ray would do it in a heartbeat. 

Leo smiled. "No."

While Ray was getting dressed, Leo had done a sweep of the area outside, there was currently nothing to worry about so they made their way out to the pick-up truck that Leo had been using for his mission. "It blends in with these country roads," he explained to Ray who didn't care as long as he got to spend more time with the man he loved.

That was why he wasn't flying back. Flying would be quicker and safer but he wasn't confident he would be able to carry Leo that far of distance, at least not when he wasn't 100% healthy. Taking the pick-up truck also meant they would get to spend more time together, just the two of them, before they were back among their friends and allies. 

Gingerly Ray got into the passenger side of the truck, being mindful of his leg. He wanted no setbacks, it needed to be healthy later, once they got to safety. Not just for what he had planned with Leo, he needed to get back out there, fighting, he was too important to the resistance. 

As Leo got behind the wheel, Ray reached over and took hold of his hand, lacing their fingers together, giving a light squeeze. Last night was fun, but now it was time to get back to the real world.

"It doesn't end here," Ray said to him. It was a vow to himself and to Leo so that when they got back to their normal lives they wouldn't return to the way things had been before. Ray didn't want that, going back to secretly pining for a man he thought he had no chance with.

"No, it doesn't," Leo agreed. He tugged Ray towards him, pulling him into a kiss, tender and sweet, but with a slight heat to it, a promise of what would come later once they were back among the safety of their friends and allies.

When they parted, Ray grinned as he settled back down in his seat and Leo started the pick-up truck. He didn't know how long their trip would take but he certainly hoped it wasn't long, because he really was looking forward to later. In the meantime though, he was happy to have Leo by his side, and their future together was definitely looking bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
